Solo tu silencio
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Siempre me creí el más fuerte, el más centrado, y que estaba preparado para ser tu pilar y me demostraste que al final yo también necesitaba de tu consuelo. En la noche cerrada y dura, déjame que sólo yo me adueñe de tu silencio. Jean x Mikasa/OneShot/Romance/Drama/Angustia/Feels - Para Ana Reuel Tolkien Feliz cumpleaños!


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para **GlobetMoonStone123**, pueden encontrarla aquí o en AO3, tiene unos fics Ereris muy buenos, en Wattpad irá con dedicatoria para ella. Espero que te guste hermosa, un Jeankasa con todo mi cariño, un poquito sad because es canon, pero igual se disfruta ja.

La portada me la hizo hace varios meses la talentosa artista chilena **Astrid Indra** así pueden encontrarla en Facebook, se dedica más que nada al Eruri, pero hace unos artes que son una maravilla, los invito a que visiten su página y si pueden comisionen su arte que es espectacular!

Por cierto el fic está contado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Jean Kirschtein, amo a ese personaje, amo su evolución y como mínimo Isayama debería darnos JeanKasa! Caso cerrado!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el contexto pertenecen al autor Isayama Hajime, el resto de la historia es de mi propia invención.

Advertencias: Tintes sad, se sugiere contenido explícito, romance, sentimientos, angustia solo un poquito, un final con esperanza.

* * *

.

_**.**_

_**"Ama un solo día y el mundo habrá cambiado".**_

_**Robert Browning**_

.

.

A veces me pregunto qué hicimos para merecer esto.

En dónde nos equivocamos, o a qué se debe que tenemos que cargar con un infierno tan infinito y absurdo ¿Pecados de nuestros ancestros? ¿Caprichos de la naturaleza? ¿Destino? Cualquier excusa me suena superficial e innecesaria. No importa lo mucho que mejoremos, ni todo el empeño o todas las ganas, siempre es lo mismo al final.

Una tras otras, vamos dejando un lamentable camino de lápidas a nuestras espaldas; no solo quedan enterrados nuestros compañeros, también quedan allí nuestros sueños, la esperanza de que las próximas generaciones puedan vivir decentemente. Ni siquiera pienso en nosotros llegando a viejos, creo que como mucho podemos aportar un grano de arena para que el futuro sea menos siniestro… en realidad ni siquiera sé si podemos.

Hay menos ruidos, menos risas, menos charlas a medida que nuestros camaradas van desapareciendo. Van dejando huecos en el aire, en los corazones, en la vida. Y todos sabemos que esta puede ser la última hazaña, que puede ser la última bebida, la última comida… el último beso de despedida ¿Somos valientes? ¿Somos desalmados? ¿Somos demonios? O todo eso junto, o nada, simples humanos mendigándole a la muerte un momento más para sobrevivir.

A veces es tan desesperante que he tenido momentos en que he deseado levantar la pistola y acabar con esta incertidumbre, este delirio doloroso que no nos abandona. Lo he pensado con bastante seriedad y sé que muchos no lo dicen en voz alta, pero puedo leer sus deseos en sus ojos. Ya no hay brillo, se ha ido.

Pero luego rememoro esas veces donde logré salvar algunas vidas. Cuando estuviste atrapada en las manos de ese titán por ejemplo, si yo hubiera sucumbido al dolor, si hubiera terminado con esta angustiosa existencia, ¿quién te hubiera salvado? ¿Y a los demás? No soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero tengo capacidad, tengo reacción, tengo experiencia. Soy valioso, si no tanto para mí, para ellos al menos, para ella también, o eso quisiera creer.

Antes solía parlotear como un loro descontrolado cada vez que me te cruzaba, cada vez que intentaba infructuosamente atraer tu atención. Hablaba sin detenerme, decía cualquier cosa, llenaba el vacío, trataba de crear puentes de comunicación, halagar tu cabello o alguna maniobra difícil que siempre hacía como si hubieras nacido para ello, o lo que fuera. Pero siempre te sentía más lejana que Annie inmortalizada en su cristal.

Yo no era importante, aún si arriesgaba el pellejo.

Inalcanzable. Inaccesible. Mis palabras eran invisibles, imposibilitadas de llegar hasta tu alma. Aunque era malo para mi orgullo no dejaba de intentarlo y siempre obtenía lo mismo, tu indiferencia. Siempre tuve le impresión que era una sombra por detrás de tus pasos, mientras tus ojos lo seguían a él, siempre a él.

Hubo momentos en que traté de estar a su altura, incluso, lo admito aunque me avergüenza, traté de parecerme, de superarlo, quise dejarlo en ridículo en cada momento que se me presentaba, necesitaba opacarlo ¿Pero qué podía entender un crío de quince? Solo quería que me miraras con esa admiración desmedida que parecía desbordar de tu rostro cuando Eren decía algo. Me sentía celoso, aún a veces lo sigo sintiendo aunque puedo camuflarlo a la perfección.

A veces quería superar lo que sentía y trataba de ignorarte, trataba de pensar en protegerme y proteger a mis compañeros de la mejor manera posible. Cada vez que ellos caían era inevitable pensar que como líder de escuadrón tenía cierta responsabilidad sobre su supervivencia. La culpa es una cicatriz que nunca se borra del alma.

Pero, ¿qué más podría haber hecho? ¿Podría haberlos salvado?

Ni los mejores vinos pueden librarme de ciertos tormentos. A veces quisiera hacer como el corporal y creer con esa fe ciega que uno tomó la mejor decisión posible porque nunca conocemos el resultado de nuestras acciones. Yo no puedo decir eso con la firmeza de roca que tienen los veteranos. Aún mi corazón es blando y débil, aún lloro cuando volvemos de los enfrentamientos, a solas, en silencio, siguen derramándose lágrimas que no puedo detener.

Me cuestiono, ¿adónde quedaron esas esperanzas de formar una familia, de amarte, de vivir en paz? Aquellas cosas que antes nos impulsaban a seguir ahora son esferas de niebla que las luces de la realidad destierran completamente.

Hay cierto dibujo que hice en mis primeros años de la Legión, está gastado, ajado y viejo, manchado, horrible y sin embargo no he podido romperlo o deshacerme de él en todo este tiempo. Lo intenté muchas veces pero la mano me tiembla y vuelvo a guardarlo en algún recoveco cercano a mi cuerpo, a mi pecho. Manías que uno va fomentando, o será la locura que va ganando terreno. No tengo ganas de reflexionar sobre eso.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a callar, a estar por ahí, cercano, a que te acostumbres a mi presencia cuando la de Eren se hacía lejana. Aprendí que el silencio tiene su peso y su valor. Creo que todos nos hemos vuelto más taciturnos y oscuros. No hay nada importante para decir, tal vez… o no queremos decir ciertas cosas que pueden exponer nuestros temores y ansiedades, nadie necesita eso.

A pesar de las dificultades, era imposible no pensar en que podíamos seguir juntos. Ese día que el bastardo suicida hizo esa confesión tan bochornosa, sobre que nos quería a todos, en algún momento pensé que sucedería, que todos llegaríamos a ese futuro anhelado, juntos, festejando por la libertad, quizás. Ese mismo día sembré la semilla de un sueño que cobró fuerza de una manera inusitada, que echó raíces profundas en mí. De alguna forma Eren lograba que uno pudiera imaginarse que era posible. Entonces entendí, parcialmente al menos, la fe ciega que le profesas, todos lo sentimos ese día… un futuro, juntos.

Y entonces se esfumó, sentimos su huida como un abandono, escuchamos todas las acusaciones y estuvimos en todos los interrogatorios. No sabíamos nada, no pudimos anticiparnos. Fuimos apartados, nos convertimos en espectadores.

Recuerdo claramente esa primera noche, mientras todos dormían, que salí tras tus pasos, estabas tan desesperada que no me escuchaste siquiera. Te detuve en el borde de la playa donde un pequeño bote estaba apartado. Te tomé de la cintura, por primera vez me atreví a tanto, pero mi intención solo era evitar tu muerte. Yo sabía que con esa embarcación no llegarías al destino que anhelabas. Recuerdo tu respiración agitada, mientras la espuma que las olas traía nos chocaba contra las botas, dudaste entre golpearme o no, te agarré aún más fuerte, tanto que sentí a tus músculos contra mi vientre.

—No —fue todo lo que te dije.

Ni siquiera intentaste explicarme, podía ver todo claramente a través de tu rostro y tus ojos que se abrieron ante mi orden. Las lágrimas colmaron tu mirada y si bien no era la primera vez que te veía llorar, si fue la primera que me dejaste que te consolara. Te abracé, con la esperanza de calmar un poco tu tribulación, tu angustia que me conmovía hasta los huesos, hasta los cimientos más recónditos de mi sentir. El viento helado de la costa nos despeinaba mientras nuestros brazos encontraban un lugar más adecuado. Maldito bastardo que te había dejado nuevamente de lado y te hacía padecer de ese modo.

Te arrastré a las habitaciones cuando pudiste calmarte, nuevamente en silencio, alejándonos del mar y sus distancias imposibles aún. Entrelacé nuestras manos más cercanas y caminamos ese largo trecho. Estabas dócil y cercana, abatida y frágil, humana. Te dejé en la puerta de tu habitación y sequé tus lágrimas una vez más antes de volver a la mía.

No fue la última vez, me acostumbré a volverme el guardián de tus pasos errantes hacia un destino desconocido. No podías evitarlo, mi dulce Mikasa, yo no sé qué mecanismos invisibles tiran de esos hilos que te empujan sin poder evitarlo. A veces parece algo tan mecánico, tan instintivo, como si no hubiera más que una orden interna que te empuja a cumplirla por encima de tu propia seguridad.

No necesito entenderlo tampoco, es suficiente con que me dejes detenerte, con que pueda consolarte y tal vez, alguna que otra vez tratar de llamarte a la reflexión y la calma. Es mi manera de amarte, aunque tus ojos sigan enfocados al firmamento esperando por alguien que todos queríamos volver a ver, tal vez para sentarnos calmadamente, charlar y entender.

Muchas noches nos quedamos en las orillas, tapados por las capas, uno al lado del otro mirando y esperando por una señal. Recuerdo breves diálogos, muy breves, porque a nosotros más que hablar, nos sienta mejor el silencio.

—Va a volver, o iremos a buscarlo —te dije un día en que tu tristeza parecía tan intensa que se hacía insoportable, no te estaba mintiendo, de verdad lo creía posible.

Me sonreíste con timidez aunque sin creerme del todo. En cierta manera nos estábamos acostumbrando a su ausencia, llenábamos esos espacios con nuestra compañía.

Ingenuo de mí creer que tal vez con el tiempo iba a poder lograr que lo olvidaras, si yo tampoco podía. También tenía miedo, nuestra mayor esperanza estaba perdida, hasta que llegó esa carta que los altos mandos guardaron celosamente. El capitán nos contó de qué trataba y nos instó a guardar silencio y seguir confiando, a veces lo encuentro parecido a ti, con esa fe tan férrea en Eren. Tal vez todos nos estamos mimetizando un poco, creo entenderlo y otras veces me parece que ha perdido la razón. De todas maneras si estuviéramos completamente cuerdos nunca nos hubiéramos unido a la Legión en primer lugar.

Entonces tuvimos que esperar, marcar estrategias, practicar y practicar, diseñar, estudiar, tratar de entender a los nuevos habitantes, aquellos que venían del otro lado del mundo. A pesar de que muchos estaban deslumbrados con los nuevos conocimientos yo no dejaba de estar alerta, es algo a lo que nos acostumbramos. Podía incluso sentir aprecio por algunos, pero nunca el cariño y la fraternidad de los que fuimos parte de ese escuadrón llamado 104.

Ellos tampoco nos miraban de la misma manera, ¿no es irónico? Que a pesar de compartir la misma sangre nos consideraran diferentes. A veces creo que los seres humanos solo nos basamos en las diferencias, en todas esas cosas que nos separan en vez de aquellas que nos unen.

Todo comenzó a cambiar con una velocidad vertiginosa, no teníamos control de las circunstancias, mes a mes llegaban más y más barcos, más y más soldados, gente, prisioneros, atacantes, era como volver a revivir aquellos tiempos en que los titanes parecían tener el poder absoluto ¿Cuándo íbamos a ser verdaderos dueños de nuestras vidas? A medida que avanzamos, nuestro sueño se aleja con mayor rapidez, se escabulle, aparece como un espejismo a lo lejos, que aparenta ser alcanzable pero no es así.

No es así.

Cuando menos lo acordamos ya estábamos afilando las espadas, recargando las armas y ajustando los nuevos uniformes. Los mejores fuimos seleccionados, siempre tuve esta fatídica suerte de aplicar para esos grupos. Debíamos volar, surcar esas aguas desconocidas y llegar a esas tierras de las que tanto habíamos escuchado para acatar el pedido de Eren y de ese hombre llamado Zeke.

Me pregunto por qué nunca pusimos en tela de juicio su pedido, sumisamente fuimos arrastrados a esa noche tenebrosa. Antes de viajar me reuní contigo en la orilla, podía ver la ansiedad en ti, nunca había menguado, nunca desaparecería, estaba allí, intacta, esa necesidad de volver a verlo. Ya no dolía, era algo que había aceptado a medida que los años pasaban, estaba resignado.

—Sé que cada vez que nos enfrentamos a una batalla de la que no sabemos si vamos a volver, no puedo decir que haya sido una suerte haber sobrevivido hasta ahora o tal vez es una maldición.

—Lo traeremos a casa, lo sé —me respondiste con entusiasmo en tu voz.

Nuevamente la imprudencia, el arrojo hacia lo que fuera con tal de salvarlo, ignorando cualquier señal, cualquier alarma, ignorando lo cerca que la muerte nos rondaba, y simplemente te dejé hacerlo de nuevo. No valía la pena la confesión que tenía en la punta de la lengua, que siempre estuvo ahí escondida, a un paso de saltar al vacío. No entonaba con la seriedad del asunto, como si tuviéramos tiempo de pensar en otras cosas, había que concentrarse, darse ánimos.

—Todo saldrá bien —no sé si lo dije solo para ti, creo que un poco para mí también.

Había aprendido a tomarme las cosas con calma, a poder despejar la mente y decidir en momentos de presión, estaba preparado tanto para la victoria como para la derrota. Solo quería que tú pudieras volver en una pieza, viva, aunque la vida que teníamos no fuera tan alentadora. Tú, todos.

Todos.

Me cuesta recordar lo que pasó esa fatídica noche. Nos apegamos al plan, traté de que todos hicieran lo acordado, pero también temblé, también dudé, y terminó con nuestra querida Sasha en un charco de sangre y consternación, creo que ninguno podía asimilarlo, ni siquiera ahora.

No pude hacer nada, no pude evitarlo, pasó tan rápido que todos nos quedamos en shock hasta regresar. Todavía nos despertamos y lo revivimos día a día. No podemos llenar el silencio que ha dejado, no hay nada que pueda reemplazar sus palabras, sus risas y boberías. Nunca, nada.

Te encontré en el cementerio, después del oficio, después que Niccolo y la familia de Sasha se despidieran una última vez, después que Connie se fue. Me quedé apostado cerca de un árbol, estabas sentada contra el cemento frío, con la mitad del rostro hundido en la bufanda. Yo sabía lo unidas que eran, que a pesar de tu seriedad siempre gustabas de molestarla un poco, asustarla o que reías de sus locas ocurrencias. Si yo sentía como si me hubieran abierto el cuerpo y me hubieran arrancado un órgano, no podía dimensionar en el estado en que te debías encontrar. Necesitaba estar ahí, cerca, lo que tú me permitieras, simplemente estar.

Y al final cuando nadie quedó y el frío comenzaba a colarse inclemente, decidí acercarme, como siempre, alguien debe cuidar de ti, porque a veces ni tú misma puedes. Tal vez ya encontraba más familiar esta sensación de que necesitabas consolación incluso si Eren estaba con nosotros de nuevo aunque poco podía hacer bajo arresto.

Siempre fuiste una persona de pocas palabras, pero admito que me mostraste silencios que revelaban más de ti que cualquier discurso. Me pregunto si algún día no puedo estar aquí para ti, ¿extrañarás nuestros silencios, Mikasa? ¿Siquiera será importante mi ausencia para ti? Tal vez pido demasiado.

Me acerqué adonde estabas y me paré frente a ti por unos minutos, extendí mi mano en tu dirección, no aceptaría un rechazo. No lo tuve, aceptaste mi mano afirmándote con la fría tuya, con precisión y fuerza, características notables tuyas y te pusiste de pie sin soltarme. Nos miramos unos momentos y en lo único que podía pensar es en que quería alejar todo el mal de una vez, quería verte auténticamente feliz aunque más no fuera una vez. No sé por qué, pero incluso cerca de Eren tus ojos no dejan de tener cierta tristeza. Me pregunto cómo se verán los míos.

—No quiero ir a la sede —me pediste con voz apagada.

—Bien, vamos al pueblo, entonces.

No recuerdo ni dónde fuimos, nos perdimos en algún mercado, algunas personas mirándonos con recelo, otros con admiración, otros ignorándonos de plano. Uno se acostumbra a esas reacciones, ni siquiera te sorprenden, llega un punto donde simplemente no te interesa una mierda lo que el pueblo opine sobre tu trabajo.

Tal vez fuimos a alguna posada y bebimos café, y luego un poco de alcohol, casi sin decirnos una palabra simplemente así haciéndonos compañía. Me sentía como esos perros que se empeñan en seguir a sus dueños aunque no reciban más que huesos roídos a cambio.

Cuando volvimos ya era bastante tarde, los guardias nos echaron unas miradas significativas en la puerta, como si nos importara, y fuimos hacia las habitaciones. No quisiste quedarte en tu cuarto, lo sentí cuando tus pies se quedaron fijos frente a la puerta. Esperé un rato sin decidirme muy bien con lo siguiente, pero a estas alturas de mi vida no iba a quedarme con un nuevo arrepentimiento, de manera que te tomé la mano y tiré muy suave. Te dejaste guiar con docilidad.

Fuimos a mi habitación. Como líder de escuadrón yo ya disponía de cierta privacidad, aunque estaba seguro que los demás querían también un poco de compañía, prefería ser un poco egoísta, porque tal vez en el fondo yo también necesitaba un poco de consuelo.

Nos sentamos en mi cama y bebimos una botella de whisky a medio llenar que tenía en uno de los cajones. Nos quitamos las botas y el gabán y sentí tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, te abracé refregando tu musculoso brazo y esta vez fui yo el que derramó al fin algunas lágrimas, de esa manera silenciosa que uno aprende a sobrellevar las penas. Sentí tus gentiles manos sobre mi rostro limpiándome y brindándome cariño. No te soy indiferente, y no sé cómo es posible que uno sienta un poco de felicidad entre tanta desesperación, entre tantas preguntas que nunca llegar a responderse.

Yo había subestimado tu capacidad, pensé que siempre iba a ser el fuerte, el que podría estar para respaldarte, cuando a través de unos simples roces de manos me estabas rescatando. Puse me cabeza en tu regazo y peinaste mi cabello por un largo rato. Te necesito tanto, Mikasa, te necesito en mi vida; no creo que Dios, pero si existe una fuerza que va más allá de nuestras existencias, solo le pido que nunca me permita tener que ver tu final. El único silencio que yo jamás podría superar, fui completamente consciente de eso, sería el tuyo.

—Jean, nos acostemos.

Me incorporé y te miré sin entender muy bien el alcance de esa simple sentencia. Chocaste tu frente con la mía y nos alimentamos de nuestras respiraciones por un breve período antes de fundir nuestros labios.

En todos estos años a tu lado, nunca me sentí tan cercano, tan confortado y tan tenido en cuenta. Un beso con el que tantas veces había fantaseado, que se me hacía tan inalcanzable como la libertad Erdiana, estaba sucediendo, estaba siendo iniciado por ti, por este nuevo espacio que hacía surgir un nosotros, al fin.

Si te contara de aquellas veces, pocas pero existieron, en que busqué otros calores, otras formas de calmar mis necesidades, otros cuerpos, pero se sentía diferente. He disfrutado, he aprendido, he madurado, aunque contigo esto se vuelve una experiencia invaluable.

Hay un lazo especial que me une a ti, que me ha mantenido cerca durante todo este tiempo, puedo confirmarlo ahora. Más seguro que antes, nunca has dejado de gustarme, de deslumbrarme y yo…

—Mikasa, te amo.

Pude notar como tus ojos me reflejaban, por ese breve momento no existían otras conexiones, otros deberes, otras luchas, solo esto de lo que íbamos a ser auténticos dueños. No esperaba una respuesta de tu parte, más bien agradecía que me hubieras permitido esta confesión, fue como librarme de un enorme peso, al fin había podido decírtelo sin parloteos innecesarios, sin titubeos. Me sonreíste de una manera gloriosa y volviste a besarme con un ímpetu renovado.

Aunque ya tenía cierta soltura en el ámbito del sexo no quería dar por sentado nada, no quería traspasar algún límite que pudiera ofenderte, de manera que tenía que detener a mis manos que querían moverse solas, que querían acaparar y grabar la textura de tu piel y tus formas hermosas. A veces el temple de un hombre debe afrontar las pruebas más duras.

Pero no fue necesario controlarme mucho, porque había tanta necesidad de afecto tuya, y principalmente mía, que ante el mínimo roce ya estábamos buscando más. Me puse de pie dolorosamente solo para poner seguro en la puerta, mientras veía como desprendías tu camisa. Solo podía preguntarme si no estaría borracho y tirado en alguna barraca alucinando con cosas que no son. Sinceramente esperaba que no.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa también y me alegró ver que mi acción era bien recibida, que tu mirada buscaba más de mi piel y viceversa. Era un deseo genuino, auténtico. Por un breve momento se me cruzó cierta idea por la cabeza y aunque intenté quitarla de mis pensamientos no pude. Mientras nos besábamos, sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos ya sin tantos estorbos te miré y pregunté inevitablemente.

—Mikasa, tú… ¿no estás haciendo esto porque sientes lástima por mí? ¿Cierto?

Me merecía ese golpe que me dejó sin aire por algunos segundos. Mis propias inseguridades me la jugaban en contra a veces, después de todo estamos hechos para equivocarnos también. Me miraste molesta, mucho y con justa razón. Creo que hubiera sido irremontable ese momento y de hecho noté que estabas a punto de ponerte de pie, por lo que quise detenerte y de lo único que pude agarrarme, la única prenda aparte de tu sujetador que aún estaba de la cintura para arriba era… tu bufanda.

No lo pensé, simplemente actué, desesperado por evitar que te alejaras. Solo la tomé y tiré de ella. Se deslizó rápidamente de tu cuello y quedó colgando de mi mano por algunos segundos que ambos nos quedamos mirándola. Estaba percudida, pero impecable. La miraste en mis manos como si estuviera sosteniendo una bomba. La acerqué a mi cuerpo y con calma la doblé para después dejarla sobre la mesa de luz.

Tu cuello es más hermoso sin nada que lo cubra, déjame decirte. Me acerqué y te atraje poniendo mi mano en tu nuca, esta vez fue mi turno de besar, de explorar tu boca, de pegarme a tu cuerpo y luego abrazarte sintiendo tú perfecto aroma. Tal vez son ideas mías, pero juro que fue diferente una vez que pudimos deshacernos de esa molesta prenda. Por un momento pensé, esta es la Mikasa real, la auténtica, la que no sigue órdenes.

Estaba nervioso porque no quería equivocarme de nuevo, quería alargar el momento, quería disfrutar de esta victoria para siempre.

Se acabaron todos los secretos, cayeron todos los muros y solo quedamos nosotros.

Pudimos vivir el amor, expresarlo de su forma más tangible, más carnal. Aproveché esa grandiosa oportunidad para dejar marcas en tu cuerpo, probablemente mañana ni existan, pero eso no me importa, porque al menos este momento es nuestro y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Nunca pensé que se nos daría tan bien luchar en la cama, conociéndonos tanto, podemos anticipar ciertos movimientos y simplemente disfrutar de otros. Es como luchar, pero a un nivel más íntimo y profundo. Es develar todos los secretos guardados, besarte hasta la marca de tu familia, pertenecerte, simplemente eso. Porque si es que no puede subyugarte a nadie, lo acepto, pero al menos deja que yo lo haga contigo.

Nuestros cuerpos se entienden bien, saben la forma de decirse las cosas y mostrar los sentimientos. Siempre lo supe, mi destino más preciado, mi universo oculto, la mujer que supo ganarse mi corazón.

Nuestra resistencia nos permite continuar hasta que el alba se anuncia por la pequeña ventana y estamos exhaustos y enredados, aún juntos, lejos del mundo y sus maldades, un pequeño refugio de salvación y esperanza.

Sin embargo sabemos que sería mejor evitar rumores, así que cuando te veo de pie te ayudo a vestirte. Nuevos besos y caricias suaves, yo no quiero dejarte ir, Mikasa, no quiero que a la luz del nuevo día todo vuelva a ser como antes. Pero no puedo obligarte.

Luego del descanso reparador llegan las nuevas instrucciones, el recuperarse, pensar, recibir las nuevas órdenes. Allí estás, junto a Armin y su mirada opaca, y por un breve momento quisiera gritarte que te gires, que simplemente me notes… solo eso ¿Hasta qué niveles llega mi egoísmo?

Me giro para seguir revisando el itinerario, no es momento de soñar, hay que poner los pies en la tierra, al cabo de un rato Milena, una de las nuevas reclutas toca mi hombro para conversar. Es una joven entusiasta y llena de energía, con los ojos rebosantes de esperanza como cualquier primerizo. La dejo parlotear mientras me sonríe y hace preguntas estúpidas, no es la primera vez que suceden cosas como éstas.

De repente veo a Mikasa caminar por detrás de Milena y me dedica una mirada significativa, una mirada que me dice claramente que deje te tontear con la recluta. Entonces sonrío mientras no dejo de mirar a esa mujer que me quita el aliento. Termino la charla con la recluta y me alejo hacia la sede, giro y mi cabeza y continúa mirándome.

No importa que suceda, hoy pude ser feliz, solo con tu silencio.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
